The Beginning: Cyclonis's POV
by ArchAngelSpawn
Summary: Her POV on things
1. Chapter 1

I laid in my bed and stared at the ceiling...I have been like this for about two hours or so now, I lost track of time awhile ago. I was just came back from a mission of trying to get Piper to join my army.

It failed because she figured out my identity, I showed weakness to her which sucked...either way I let out that I..kinda wanted a friend and out of her and her buffoons I'd rather have her, Ace was a cool guy but...he's older than me and is more like a father or brother.

Still so weird that he stays around, that guy Ace, I boss him around..OK well I'm less harsh on him than with the others but that is because he saved me all those years ago, he betrayed his best friends for me.

How could I not be easy on the guy? sure that wasn't the only reason I'm easy on him, like he always did missions better than Snipe and Ravess at the least and I'm very close to killing those two...

Either way I had been laying on my bed simply staring at the sky, i threw my staff under my bed and i haven't looked at it ever since. When I'm with or without the damn thing voices talk to me, yelling, screaming, and the worst happens to be whispering. I feel like I'm slowly going insane.

Without the staff in my hands I feel sick...but yet I feel so much better, I went a whole week without it and I even managed to laugh again like I did with Piper...

Why? Just why did i have to have a small...I swear its small...crush on that girl? why not anyone else? I'd rather even have a crush on Aerrow..or..or Finn he even tries flirting with me!

But instead that girl, dark skinned that was soft like..velvet? cotton? i can't explain but if anything her skin is softer than all that, her hair a dark blue color and a headband that was an orange/yellow color that totally didn't match with her outfit that was a mix match of colors!

I mean couldn't they have picked something better? but then again the Talons have horrible outfits as well, even Ace...I should change that...but right now wasn't the moment for fashion although Ravess will be happy to hear that she gets to pick it out, she has a good sense of fashion sometimes.

I shook my head blocking out all those dumb thoughts, it was important to think about what the next attack should be! But...why? why do I attack the Storm Hawks anyway? I was actually never given a reason...sure, the original Storm Hawks killed my parents but...why should I have to kill the current ones? I was never given a reason as to why I need to take over all of Atmos either...

Nothing made sense but the voices kept yelling at me and sooner or later I'd listen to them, I'd pick up my staff, i'd head to my crystal room and make the dumb crystals for the dumb staff...i swear it's all that things fault i'm this way

I stared at my closet and groaned, surely enough I had to get up sooner or later and change, at least take a bath...so i rolled off my bed and laid on the floor face down for a minute or so before finally sitting up and staring at what my closet offered me...


	2. Chapter 2

Black and purple regular clothes...in a corner were white clothes that I've had from when I was kid, my dad sent me on a treasure hunt. In the chest I found a toy sword and white clothes, according to him they belong to my mother, the shirt was blank and many months ago I wrote "hello, I'm bored" on it with a marker.

I got up and stripped my empress outfit off, it was a cool outfit but...I wore it almost everyday and sometimes I even slept in it, I pulled on my mother's white clothes and picked up my dye crystal. It's purpose is to "select" a color and make the next object it touches another color.

I turned my hair white and put on some white contacts afterwards I walked to my skimmer that was white from my last mission of getting bored, I started it and looked up at the sky. Where the hell was I going to go?...yea I'm just..gonna fly somewhere far away, i'm not thinking anymore.

- She flies there -

I landed my skimmer near a pretty cool waterfall and stared at for at least a full minute before hearing movement in the trees "Finn get back here dammit!" Piper yelled at Finn apparently chasing him in the woods for some reason.

The next thing I know I'm tackled to the ground by someone and when I turned to yell at them it ended up being a naked Finn...I screamed so hard I thought I was going to lose my voice, immediately after I punched him in the face and got up from the floor as quickly as possible.

That doofus is naked! I felt like throwing up all over him but that was a bit overboard as gross as it was to see him naked, i put a hand over my eyes to hide his body from my sight "you OK there?" Piper emerged from the woods and my heart skipped a few beats at the sight of her sweating. Her body glistened from the sweat and her clothes were drenched, sure it wasn't the sexiest thing but that face...oh the thing she does to me sometimes.

"F-fine" I wiped my hands off on my clothes and looked around before standing in front of the Cyclonian insignia on my bike, even if they had no idea I was Cyclonis it would be annoying to deal with them for that stupid signal.

"sorry he ran into you" she kicked him in the stomach as he pulled on his boxers, he hunched over whining like a dog and finally he got back up and blushed at me mouthing 'sorry'. He ran away after staring at me for a bit, that weird idiot...I shook my head while Piper stared at me.

"It's OK...not used to having random naked guys run into me..but its alright" I scratched the back of my head as she scrunched her face up as she thought to herself "y-you OK?" I averted my eyes to the ground hoping she didn't already see past my disguise "I feel as if I know you..."

a few seconds passed before she finally giggled a bit cutely and laid a hand on my shoulder " I don't know you...why do you say such a thing?" my voice cracked, it was hard to speak like some stupid high pitched girl without a voice synthesizer or a crystal at the least.

I blocked out half of what she said to me as I stared into her eyes, so pretty...


End file.
